silenced (german translationdeutsche Übersetztung)
by GuardianofAsgard
Summary: Chase und Foreman werden gefangen gehalten, Chase wird dabei von einem Mann attackiert. Niemand bleibt davon unberührt. In dieser Story werden emotionale Themen angesprochen, alle Hauptcharaktere haben Teil an Chase's Genesung.-Diese Story ist nicht von mir, sondern von quack675, ich habe sie nur vom englischen ins Deutsche übersetzt.


Anmerkung: Das hier ist eine Story von quack675, im Original wurde sie im englischen verfasst, netterweise gab mir quack675 die Erlaubnis ihre fantastische Story ins Deutsche zu übersetzten und hier up zu loaden.

Thx for letting me do this quack675

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kapitel XD

silenced (Kapitel 1)

11. Jänner

Sie sind nicht der richtige Arzt. beschwerte sich ein dreißig jähriger, männlicher Patient, in Untersuchungsraum Nummer vier. Er hatte sich bereits auf die Untersuchungsliege gesetzt, während ein anderer Mann neben ihm stand. Beide waren seriös, in Anzug und Krawatte, gekleidet. Der stehende Mann hatte einen Aktenordner zu seinen Füßen stehen.

Sie können sich nicht aus suchen von wem Sie behandelt werden. antwortete ihm Eric Foreman genervt. Er hatte bereits einen langen Tag hinter sich und musste nun auch noch House's Klinikstunden übernehmen. Er wollte den Tag einfach schnell hinter sich bringen und Feierabend machen. Mit finsterem Gesicht, las er den Namen des Patienten aus dessen Akte. Mr. Smith.

Aber der andere Typ hat mein Leben gerettet. argumentierte Mr. Smith und legte dabei eine Hand an seine Kehle.

Foreman nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Sind Sie wegen einem Kontrolltermin hier? er bemerkte die Narbe am Hals des Mannes, anscheinend wurde dieser vor kurzem Intubiert.

Nein. Aber ich muss ihn sehen. der Mann schien extrem nervös zu sein.

In Ihrer Akte steht kein Vermerk, dass Sie bereits hier gewesen sind. das konnte nur bedeuten, dass der Name des Mannes nicht wirklich Smith war. Wenn Sie aus demselben Grund hier sind, wäre es sinnvoll eine Anamnese zu erstellen.

Ich bin ihm nicht im Krankenhaus begegnet. erklärte Mr. Smith. Sein Freund beobachtete die Unterhaltung aufmerksam.

Foreman schloss die Augen und zog eine Grimasse. Die gebührenfreie Klinik zog extrem viele Idioten an, aber zu wissen, dass man in einem anderen Krankenhaus behandelt wurde und nach dem Arzt hier sucht, war extrem dämlich. In welchem Krankenhaus…

Seine Frage wurde vom stehenden Mann unterbrochen, er war ein Muskelpaket von einem Mann, er hatte hellbraunes Haar, schwarze Augen und sah aus als ob er in seinem Leben noch kein einziges Mal gelächelt hätte. Wir waren in einem Club. Joe hatte einen Ana-Anpha-A-Phylic. er zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste spitzbübisch. Irgendwas, zumindest konnte er nicht atmen. Der Typ hat das mitbekommen und wollte uns helfen. Er versuchte Joe zum Atmen zu bringen, aber er sagte, dass Joe's Luftröhre verschlossen sei und keiner hatte einen Epipen dabei. Joe lief blau an und die Ambulanz kam nicht schnell genug. Dieser Arzt benutzte Wodka und eine Rasierklinge, er schnitt eine Öffnung in Joe's Hals und steckte einen Strohhalm hinein, um ihm beim Atmen zu helfen. Es war wirklich faszinierend und irgendwie gruselig. Ich hab sowas schon Mal bei Grey's Anatomy gesehen, aber ich dachte nicht, dass man sowas wirklich machen kann. Jeder dachte, dass er verrückt ist, aber er wusste was zu tun war. Er meinte „Eine Infektion kann behandelt werden, der Tod nicht wirklich." Später erklärte er uns, dass er ein Intensivist am PPHT ist. Die Sanitäter meinten, dass Joe ohne seine Hilfe gestorben wäre.

Dieser Arzt arbeitet hier, aber die Sanitäter brachten mich ins St. Sebastian, weil es näher war. fügte Joe hinzu, seine grünen Augen schossen zwischen der Tür, Foreman und seinem Freund hin und her.

Tolle Geschichte, aber warum sind Sie hier? Was ist heute das Problem? er fragte sich ob er so etwas auch machen würde oder ob er zu geschockt wäre und den Mann hätte sterben lassen. Intensivisten waren Mangelware, daher war Foreman ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden Männer Chase meinten, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass die Worte „der Tod kann nicht behandelt werden" aus Chase's Mund stammten. House würde sowas in der Art vielleicht sagen, aber Chase niemals. Der Mann hatte großes Glück, dass jemand wie Chase zufällig im selben Club wie er war. Foreman konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die beiden die Geschichte bereits so oft wiederholt hatten, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber darüber würde er nicht diskutieren.

Joe stand auf und erhob seine Stimme. Das Problem ist, dass ich den Arzt sehen will. Den Blonden mit dem Akzent.

Heute ist Ihr Glückstag. sagte Foreman. Wie es der Zufall will, arbeite ich mit dem _Blonden mit dem Akzent_, zusammen. er entschied, dass es einfacher war Chase zu rufen, als sich mit dem Mann auf logischer Ebene zu unterhalten. Er nahm sein Handy zur Hand und rief im Diagnostischen Büro an. Chase, ich brauch dich in Untersuchungsraum vier.

Das schien Mr. Smith zufrieden zu stellen, denn er setzte sich wieder hin. Seine unruhigen Augen und sein seliges Lächeln, erinnerten Foreman an einen schizophrenen Patienten, den er vor einigen Tagen behandelt hatte. Foreman war mehr als glücklich, dass er Chase den Verrückten aufs Auge drücken konnte.

Einige Minuten später öffnete Chase die Tür und kam in den Untersuchungsraum. Was ist los? fragte er Foreman, doch dieser hatte seine Augen auf Mr. Smith gerichtet.

Als er Chase erblickte, leuchteten Mr. Smith's Augen vor Bewunderung. Irgendwie war es schon ein bisschen gruselig, dachte sich Foreman. „Du hast einen Patienten. meinte er zu Chase gewandt.

Joe lächelte. Das ist er, der Schöne mit dem Akzent, den ich haben wollte.

Chase blickte zu Foreman, er nahm an, dass dieser ihm einen Streich spielte. Sehr witzig.

Foreman zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er war hartnäckig. Schließlich hast du sein Leben gerettet. er musste sich auf die Lippen beißen um nicht zu grinsen. Es war weniger witzig, als House's sarkastische Bemerkungen über Chase's Sexleben, aber es war trotzdem sehr amüsant.

Im Club, vor ein paar Wochen. erinnerte ihn Joe. Du hast…

Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. antwortete Chase sofort. Wie geht es Ihnen? er berührte den Hals des Mannes. Eine kleine Narbe. Sie haben wahrscheinlich Antibiotika gegen eine mögliche Infektion erhalten.

Der andere Mann trat näher an Chase heran. Joe konnte nicht aufhören an dich zu denken.

Und Sie sind? fragte Chase.

Vorbereitet Joe, dass zu geben was er will. erwiderte der Mann. Er zog eine Pistole aus seiner Jackentasche.

Chase fühlte wie sich das kalte Metall an seine Rippen presste, er blickte zu Foreman hinüber, der mit weit aufgerissenen Augen das Geschehen beobachtete. Das Sicherheitspersonal in diesem Krankenhaus ist für die Katz. murmelte Chase.


End file.
